John Smith 10: The Era of Narnia 2
John Smith 10: The Era of Narnia is a fan-made video game based off John Smith 10: Spacewalker. Summary John arrives in a Dimension, conquered by a powerful sorceress named the White Witch, where Winter is eternal, and he finds that he is destined to dethrone that queen and return balance to that dimension. Use the power of five Alien Forms, four bending arts, and the legendary sword, Rustic to fight off the White Witch and her cause of power, Gaia. Playable Characters *John Spacewalker **Human Form **Blaze Spear **Armodrillo **Articguana **Quilscade **Upchuck **Super John (Boss Battle Only) Non-playable Characters *John Spacewalker **Clockwork **Chromastone **Wildmutt **XLR8 **Cannonbolt Powers Note: All the powers listed below can be used in any alien form. You can move by using the arrow keys. Duoble pressing the button can cause Quilscade and Upchuck to roll, and cause Super John to dash in super speed. You can deliver punches through pressing the "Q" button, and deliver kicks through pressing the "W" button. You can fire mana blasts through pressing "A", and raise a mana shield through pressing "S". Hold "E", and you will open the transformation menu. In there, pick the alien form you wish to choose from the list, while navigating through the arrow keys. After highlighting the form you wish to transform into, press "E" again and you will transform into him. Each Alien Form has his own special move. Press "X" to perform the move. This can also serve as the action button when you are facing an interactible object. You can use the "Z" button to summon Rustic. Then, the punches and kicks will transform into Slices and Sword Thrusts. Pressing "Z" again will remove Rustic, returning the ability to do normal punches and kicks. Press the "C" button to jump. Blaze Spear and Quilscade can double jump, and repeatively pressing the "C" button while in the air as Blaze Spear, and you can spiral, tearing through objects while flying high in the air. In this game, you can also use the bending arts: #Waterbending: Can be used through pressing the "1" Key. It can only function when there is water or snow nearby, or when there is Articguana Frost nearby. While just pressing the "1" Key, any nearby pile of water or ice will float, but do seemingly nothing. Afterwards: #*Hold the "1" Key while punching, and the water will be thrown at the oponent, delivering damage. #*Hold the "1" Key while kicking, and the water will become a whip, then whiplash the oponent, delivering damage. #Earthbending: Can be used through pressing the "2" Key. It can function any time, except in certain metal areas. Pressing the "2" Key will make you stomp the ground, and an Earth Boulder will rise from the ground, but do seemingly nothing. However, you can: #*Hold the "2" Key while punching, and you will fling the boulder at any oponent you are facing, dealing damage. #*Hold the "2" Key while kicking, and you will deliver an Earth Wave. #Firebending: Can be used through pressing the "3" Key. It can function any time, except in certain cold areas. Pressing the "3" Key will fire a simple fire blast. However, you also can: #*Hold the "3" Key while punching, and you will deliver a fire punch, or in Rustic's case, fire slice. #*Hold the "3" Key while kicking, and you will deliver a fire kick arc. #Airbending: Can be used through pressing the "4" Key. It can function any time, however the damage it gives is weaker. Pressing the "4" Key will fire a simple fire blast. However, you can also: #*Hold the "4" Key while punching, and you will deliver an air punch, or in Rustic's case, air slice. #*Hold the "4" Key while kicking, and you will deliver an aeral kick. #*Hold the "4" Key while jumping or double jumping, and you will shoot way higher in the air. The maximum potential of this is by using Blaze Spear's spiraling along with airbending, which will make you reach places you once considered impossible to reach. Alien Forms Every Alien Form has one special move, as follows: *John's Human Form has no special move, but it doesn't drain mana when used. *Pressing the "X" button while you are Blaze Spear, will activate your fire encasing. This fire encasing will strengthen your punches, your kicks, and will make you recieve less damage. It will also enhance your firebending. But it drains more mana. You can toggle it off by pressing "X" again. *Pressing the "X" button while you are Armodrillo, will morph your hands into drills. This will make you add more damage, and enable you to destroy certain walls. However, this will deactivate Rustic, and enable you to use it until you revert your hands. You can toggle it off by pressing "X" again. *Pressing the "X" button while you are Quilscade, will make you fire Quils forward. Quils can stun your oponents for a few moments. *Pressing the "X" button while you are Articguana, will make you fire Freeze Rays. When an enemy is hit, they will be frozen for a while until they break free. If you fire your Freeze Rays at a wall, frost will form over it, and enable you to use them for Waterbending. *Pressing the "X" button while you are Upchuck, will make you fire your tongues and eat certain objects. Uphuck's stomach will glow. When you pressing the "X" button again, you can spit out energy balls. Each Object eaten will enable you to fire one energy ball. *Pressing the "X" button while you are Super John, will make you dash forward in super speed, delivering damage. Enhancements *While as Armodrilo, your Earthbending is stronger, while the rest of the bending arts except airbending are weaker. *While as Articguana, your Waterbending is stronger, while the the rest of the bending arts except for Airbending are weaker. *While as Blaze Spear, your Firebending is stronger, while the rest of the bending arts except for Airbending are weaker. *While as Super John, your Mana is stronger, and it will become purple colored called Chaos Mana. Super John In the final Boss Battle, you can turn into Super John. As Super John, your powers are enhanced by 50%, and your damage recieved will be less by 50%. Your speed will increase as well. Meters In this game, there are two meters you should pay attention to: #Health Meter: It show you how much Health you have. Many Objects can be collected throughout the game, of which can heal you. #Mana Meter: It shows how much mana you have. Transforming, or using any Mana Power (Blocking, Firing Mana Blasts, Summoning Rustic, etc...) will drain some of it. This meter regenerates quickly, but if pushed to you limits, many objects can be collected to restore it. Alien Form Quotes During Gameplay, aliens say certain repeative quotes, during the battles. Articguana Articguana: Articguana! Time for you to chill out! Articguana: Chillax, dude! Articguana: The wheather forecast... Cold with a chance of ice! Articguana: Freeze! Busted! Hahaha! Articguana: Way down right zero! Blaze Spear Blaze Spear: Blaze Spear! Fire so hot it burns! Blaze Spear: It seems you like to play with fire. Let me light up your fingers then. Blaze Spear: F''ear the power of the flames!'' Blaze Spear: Too late! Blaze Spear: I'll put out that wall of fire!" Quilscade Quilscade: May the Quils... Cascade! Quilscade: Eat Quils! They are stunningly delicious! Quilscade: Quil Machine Gun! Armodrillo Armodrillo: Armodrilo!! Dig'em! Armodrillo: 10 Feet Tall Yellow Armadillo with drill hands and tough exoskeleton... What'd you expect? Armodrillo: Time to play, Whack-a-more! Upchuck Upchuck: I'm so hungry! Upchuck: Yummy for your Tummy! Upchuck: Nice Appetizer! Now for the Real Meal! Upchuck: Upchuck! Here's how it goes: I eat. I spit. You explode! Super John Super John: (Upon transformation) Super John! Sweet! Super John: (upon moving/while attacking) Awesome! My slightist movement launches me in super speed! Super John: (while attacking) What hit you? Huh? What hit you? Huh? Super John: Too bad it's all over... FOR YOU! Villains *White Witch's Wolves: These are basically the White Witch's police force. And that means they are as fearsome and hated as actual police! They might be fast and their claws might be sharp, but they will fail to Quilscade's Quils. *White Witch's Eagles: These Agile Air Forces will rain down flaming boulders at you and your forces. It is best if you dodge their attacks and use aliens with double jumps, then attack them in the air. Use Articguana to make them chill out. *White Witch's Demons: These Soldiers have different appearances and strength, and they might be expert swordsmen, but your mastery with Rustic outta do it. *Gaia's Stone Creatures: Gaia's influence has spread far enough to power up these golems. But don't worry! Armodrillo's Earthbending can truely smash them apart! Plot Plot coming soon.... Bosses *'Maugrim: '''One of the Bosses in the Game, head of the White Witch's Police, Wolf Maugrim is the most agile Boss you'll ever meet. He can dodge most if not all ranged attacks you use against him. If you give gim the chance, he will pounce at you and swing his claws at you, before you even know what hit you. The most ideal forms to use against him are Quilscade, whose quils can stun him long enough to land enough attacks, using Airbending, which can fling him away from you if he charges. It is also advised you use Articguana and Waterbending to freeze him and land attacks. Perfectly Timed Mana Shields can block him before he can strike. *'Ginarrbrik': One of the Bosses in the Game, Dwarf Ginarrbrik may either swing his axe at you, or fire Arrows at you if you are far away. It is advised that you fight him with a durable alien whether from a afar or in melee. If you get close enough from you, he might use his dagger to stab you, but you must see that coming. It is advised that you fight him as Upchuck, who can eat his arrows and keep at level with him. *'Otmin': One of the most powerful Bosses in the Game, Minotaur Otmin will charge at you and attempt to ram you with his horn as a primary attack. Dodge that attack, and if possible, make him ram a tree. The tree will keep him occupied for an ammount of time. If you are in his melee range, he can swing his axes or hammers at you. The Most Ideal way of defeating him is by brute force; in other words, using Earthbending as Armordrillo. *'White Witch': The Semi-Final Boss of the Game, the White Witch has the ability to fire powerful mana blasts, freeze rays and lightning. Freeze Rays can freeze you, and make you vulnerable to her attacks. You can block the Freeze Rays with a mana shield, or transform into Articguana, who is immune. Mana Blasts can be blocked by mana shields, or by Blaze Spear's fire encasing. Lightning can be eaten by Upchuck, or by turning into Armordrillo, who is immune. The White Witch can also wield a sword, which makes her a match for Rustic. As she is immune to cold, it is advised you use Blaze Spear with Firebending against her, but switching between alien forms to dodge her various attacks is recommended. *'Gaia: '''The Final Boss of the Game, Gaia can either throw Earth Pillars at you, fire powerful mana blasts, or swing her tentacles at you. Either way, you have the power of Super John in your hands, who is ideal to defeat the prowess of Gaia. Trivia *Originally, the game was going to include Desert Storm, but he was removed to avoid overpowered aliens, as John is already overpowered. *If you punch an enemy as Armodrillo, they will shake and create shaking metal noises. *Spiralling as Blaze Spear can't knock down trees, instead, only the branches. *Although it is not stated before, if you repeatedly press the arrow keys as Armodrillo, you will drill towards that direction, in a force that can knock down trees.